Unnecessary Backup
by allyann
Summary: Iroh and Korra are captured and Iroh must go to extremes to save the girl he harbors unexplained yet powerful feelings for


Unnecessary Backup

General Iroh stood, hands sprawled across the table in the war room. Korra was mirroring his pose, feet spread wide, glaring down at him from the opposite end of the table.

"We have to take advantage of this! It's the first lead we have had since we evacuated the city two weeks ago!" Korra cried with fiery.

"Yes Korra I know, but suppose this is a trap and this headquarters is a fake! What then?"

"Then we bring an entire army! Take down Amon's headquarters with sheer force!"

"Korra, think of how many lives that would lose! We mustn't underestimate the Equalists. Besides what if it's a setup" Iroh saw the passion in Korra's eyes and immediately felt guilty for denying her the chance to win back her city. But he couldn't waste the lives of his men like that. Not even for her.

"Fine. But what if it is accurate information! Or what if it is some kind or Equalist rallying place! Either way, your spies said all the known Equalists in the city frequent there and that seems to be the center from where all the other attacks occur. You cannot deny that either way that place is important and could bring us a lot of information."

Korra's friends were scattered about the room interspersed between his Commanding Officers. All of them had looks of puzzlement and uncertainty on their faces, but Iroh could tell the air in the room favored Korra's logic.

"What, may I ask, do you propose we do then Korra?" Iroh sighed finally.

"Well…I think we should at least check it out. Team Avatar can go!"

General Iroh thought about this. An Equalist headquarters spelled danger yet…. he knew that no matter what he said Korra would insist on going anyway.

"Alright. On two conditions. One: It is purely a surveillance mission. If suspicions are confirmed you will return to the ship and we will plan a strategy from there. Agreed?"

Korra's face lit up with the anticipation of some action. "Ok, agreed. Other condition?"

"I'm coming with you," he said as he turned and stalked out of the war room, several protests and questions left in his wake.

General Iroh stood on the shores of the City as the rest of the crew came ashore. In the dusky light, Iroh could just barely make out the outline of Korra's friends. All of them were shrouded in simple black clothing, perfect for stealthy movement through the sleeping city. Korra came to stand beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"You know you didn't have to come," she whispered peering up at him in the low lights of the city streets.

"I know. But someone has to be here to protect you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you and I had allowed you to go unguarded," he said with a hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

"I don't need protection you know!" she cried, eyes flaming up with indignation and pride.

Iroh chuckled. "I know you don't. Just consider me…unnecessary backup."

Korra punched him playfully in the arm and marched off to join the others. General Iroh continued to smile, thinking about he beautiful Avatar and wondering why he felt the need to protect her so much. Or why he even felt the need to be around her as much as he did.

The team snaked through the city, mimicking shadows on the alleyway walls, navigating silently towards their destination. Mako and Bolin acted as scouts, taking up the front, leaving Korra and Asami working together, while General Iroh brought up the rear. As they neared their final destination, Iroh stopped the team.

"Ok. So while we are in there, remember to stick together and watch each other's backs. The Equalists could be anywhere inside this building. We don't know what it is, only that they congregate here. But remember our mission," he directed glaring pointedly at Korra. "Surveillance."

With that the group made their way into a large building, almost big enough to be a warehouse, with no light coming from it. They snuck in through a side door and re-grouped inside. Korra felt claustrophobic, as the dank air swam around them. She slunk against the walls following her friends through the corridors. She felt Iroh's breath on her back and finally allowed herself to feel grateful that he was there. He made her feel safe, like nobody else was capable of doing. Just being close to him made her feel so happy and….

Wait she mentally chastised herself. She shouldn't be thinking like this, not now, no in the middle of an important intelligence mission. But thoughts of him still swam in her mind, making her feel lightheaded and giddy. Until-

The team stopped as a small glow emanated from the end of the corridor they were in. Nobody said a word as Mako and Iroh extinguished their light.

In the darkness of the tunnel everybody held their breath, everyone's eyes were trained on the soft glow, perhaps a lantern, that moved slowly toward them in the dark. Korra could feel her heart pounding, see Asami covering her own mouth to stop from screaming, and hear Bolin's quickened breathing. Suddenly the light stopped. It moved, as if turning and then disappeared apparently taking a different turn inside the facility.

The crew wasted no time following the light and the figure. They were still on guard but their adrenaline was running high. They turned a corner and walked right into a door, swarmed in light. Voices came from the other side.

"The Avatar has amassed more allies than we assumed possible. We must take action soon."

"The element of surprise will be most effective if we can pull it off."

"Now is the time for defensive. Let us recover our forces in the city before mounting a new offensive.."

The group was so absorbed in the dialogue that the didn't see the triage of lights making their way down the corridor. General Iroh saw them first, but before he could do more than shout a brief warning, the Equalists were attacking. Iroh and Korra were able to blast one man down, while Asami took out a send and Bolin pinned the third against the wall with a boulder. The team made too much of a ruckus to go unnoticed and the doors sprang open, revealing a hoard of Equalists pursuing them. The team fled, flying around corners until they reached the street, but the Equalist came out soon after them.

Out of nowhere several chi-blockers sprung from the roofs of the surrounding buildings in the alleyway. The team moved to fight them, but they were already outnumbered. A chi-blocker had taken out Bolin who had been fighting with Mako. Mako was flying, blasting Equalists left and right but unfortunately, their numbers were too numerous. The gang began to run when an explosion rocked the ground beneath them.

The surrounding buildings crumbled around Korra and Iroh, closing them off from the others. The Equalists had been closed off with Korra and Iroh and there was no time to marvel or attempt to reunite with the others. They had to fight.

"Korra!' screamed Mako, from what seems like miles away.

"Go!" Korra screamed back. "Run! We will be ok! Meet back at the ship."

Korra flung boulders into the oncoming chi-blockers as Iroh shot quick hurts of flames, and then fending them off with huge bursts of heat and flame. When it seemed that all of them were either retreating or incapacitated, Korra spun to face another chi-blocker. Caught off guard Korra attempted to earth bend but instead the chi-blocker caught her in the arm then the side. Soon enough she could not bend at all, She stumbled against the barrier, the pile of rubble separating her from the others, and fell. The chi-blocker came towards her with a taser, and was knocked aside by a huge wall of flame.

The rubble burned softly as Iroh appeared, hair rustled and shirt torn, looking deadly as he rushed to Korra.

"Come on Korra!" he cried. He pulled her up as another flood of chi-blockers leapt from the roofs.

Korra didn't notice the blood seeping from her thigh until she stumbled against Iroh. She tried to get up, but Iroh pushed her down, standing between her and their pursuers. Taking a wide, strong stance he summoned all his strength and created a fire blast, swirling through the alley, knocking the Equalists aside and leaving the ground flickering with small flames.

Iroh's face poured with sweat as he scooped Korra up in his strong arms, clutching her body close to his. She protested , but they both know she wouldn't have the strength to carry herself far.

Finally Iroh made his way up a fire escape, to the top of a silent, innocent condo. Iroh clung to Korra as he scaled the building, praying that they weren't followed by Equalists.

When Korra awoke she lay against a cool, concrete floor, head propped against something warm and strong. She looked up to see Iroh's stung face gazing up at the star, absentmindedly stroking her hair. She tried to move, but a shot of pain went up her leg and she whimpered. Iroh's eyes shot down to her as he eased her back down to her position on his lap. Her leg was wrapped in his black shirt, darkening quickly with blood.

"Do you have any water," she asked hopefully.

"Yeah there may be some in the storm gutter…" he trailed off as he pointed to the edge of the roof.

It wasn't perfect but it would work. Korra got to work healing her leg and let her mind wander. Suddenly she turned to face Iroh. She watched him staring at the stars, watched his chiseled chest shining in the moonlight, his disheveled hair bruiting his forehead.

When she finished she crawled over to him, laid back against the cold cement rooftop and stared at the stars. His arm wound protectively around her as she folded herself into his side, placing her cheek against his warm chest.

"How is your leg?" he said, gazing down at her with concern and worry.

"It's fine," she faltered not knowing how to continue. "I uhhm…thank you. I don't know if I could have made it out of there without you. You were incredible out there. One of the most powerful fire benders I've ever seen."

Iroh smiled slightly and stroked Korra's face, pushing the hair out of her eyes as he turned to look at her. "I was very worried. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you..I don't know what I'd do…" he let his hand rest on the curve of her hip, gazing at her with fear, and desire, and concern and so many other unidentifiable emotions.

"Well I'm here now," she whispered, moving her lips across his chest, up his neck and finally to his lips. They kissed passionately for a few moments and then stopped, both turning to gaze up at the stars. Iroh hugged Korra close, enjoying the warmth of her skin the closeness of their bodies as well as the electricity he felt from their contact. He began singing an old song to her until she fell asleep whispering softly into the night.

_"Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall"_

_"Four seasons, four great loves…"_

As the sun drew crept over the horizon, the couple snuck back to the bay where their friends lay in wait.

"Korra! Are you guys okay?" called Bolin.

"I'm fine Bolin. Thanks to…some unnecessary backup," she laughed, grinning slyly and taking Iroh's hand as they headed back to the warship


End file.
